dirty little cheaters
by wolverinelover
Summary: She had one night, with the one guy that she couldn't have because he belonged to someone dear to her, but the only problem is, it wasn't just one night.
1. Waiting on the late(is it worth it)

**THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY DIRTY LITTLE THING BY ADELITAS WAY AND BY TAKE OVER BY NICK JONAS(BOTH GREAT SONGS) SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

She sat at the bar, legs crossed, sipping on her margarita as she looked around the club.

It was full of under age drinking teenagers making a lot of unnecessary noise.

"I'm a little to sophisticated for this" she thought to herself but this is were he told her to meet him, the man that she had her eye on ever since he came to the wwe with the shield.

Dean ambrose.

Yes it was very unlikly for such an independent well kelp women as herself to fall for such a dark, brooding, dangerous, man as him, but those quiltys are what drew her to him.

And it don't help the fact that it seemed like he was watching her every chance he got.

And then it finally he "so happenedly" ran into her after his match on smackdown with his shirt off an sweat dripping down almost every inch of his body.

And she couldn't help but stare.

She remember she made so dumb comment on how it must be hot out there in the ring and he did nothing but smirk.

Thats when she realized that he was one of those people who you can't start a conversation with if your life depended on it.

So there was an awkward silents, until he finally spoke up.

He said something about them watching each other since god knows when and that he wasn't going to try to deny that he was attracted to her.

And thats when it happened she was no longer in control of herself or her actions.

So she did it she kissed him and surprisingly he kissed her back and that little innocent kiss turned into a full make out sesion rather quickly.

And thats when he pulled away and told her to meet him at this disgusting kids club and that is also why she was a nervous reck.

She kelp looking up at the clock he was already 15 minutes late thats when she started to get butterflys in her stomach, should she just leave or should she wait a little bit longer.

But all those thoughts were thrown to the side when she saw him walk through the door and thats when she started to squirm in her set.

"How could he possibly make me this nervous" she thought to herself as she took a deep breathe when he started to approach her.

"I see you waited" he said with a grinn.

"I see your late"

"Yeah, on purpose" said Dean.

"Why"

"Well, if you would have left I would have known you were having second thoughts,... but your obviously not" said Dean as he stood infront of her, uncrossed her legs and placed his hand on her upper thigh(she was wearing a skirt that went about 5 or 6 inches above her knees).

She bite down on her bottom lip immediately at the contact as his hand made small circles on her thigh.

"So you made me wait an extra 15 minute as a test" said Eve

"Well someone missed me" said Dean expecting to get a smart remark from her.

"a lot" she said as she put her legs on either side of him, and draping her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Well your pretty eager" said Dean wrapping his arms around her waist making there bodys come even closer.

"Yes, thats way we should leave" said Eve putting her legs back together and hopping down off the stoll as he grabed her hand and led her out of the club.

**(At his hotel)**

When they came to his room he hurried to unlock the door and when it opened gustered her to walk in.

When she was inside she saw that the room was nothing wonderful, but she did notice how huge the bed was and at this moment that was a big plus.

As she continued to look around she felt a hand on her arm as she was thrown into the cold freshly painted wall.

He had her pinned with her hands above her head, he also was so close that it left little room between there bodys.

"I'm not exactly gentel" he said in a husky tone.

"I never said I wanted you to be" said Eve.

He smirked at her comment before firmly attaching his lips to hers.

She wanted to feel him, but if was pretty evident that he wasn't letting her hands go until he felt ready.

So she pulled away.

"This would be so much better if you let go of my hands" she said.

He smiled before kissing her again.

She started to moan when he nugged his knee between her legs.

He finally removed his lips from hers and began to work on her button up shirt.

He unbuttoned a few before riping it open causing a few buttons to fly off.

"You could have just asked me to do it" she said with a smile on her face.

"Now what would have been the fun in that" he said before lefting her t-shirt above her head.

Now that her hands were free one of them were in his belt lup andd the other inside his shirt on his chest, he groaned as her hand moved up and down his torrso before she finally removed his shirt, with the help of him lefting his arms and she threw the shirt to the ground were hers was.

He kissed her on her lips then made his way down her stomach till he was on his knees, he slowly unzipped the small skirt she was wearing then slid it down her long tan legs.

Then he got back to his feet as he started to nip on her neck as he undid her bra.

The way he nipped at her skin caused some pain but she didn't mind since he had warned her that this would not be "Lovey-dovey".

When he got her bra off he immedately went to work Taking a nipple into his mouth.

She threw her head back against the wall and arched towards him, biting her lip the muffle her load moans.

He hooked his thumbs in both strapes of her underwear as he roughly pulled them down once they were off he took a few steps back and looked her over with a mischievous grin on his face which made her blush.

"No need to be shy Eve" said Dean as he slowly approached her and ran his hand down the side of her face before dropping to his knees once more.

He threw her leg over his shoulder and began to explore her womenhood with his mouth.

He wasn't exactly gentel down there either, so the saying take the pleasure with the pain didn't really mean anything till now.

She was panting "hard" trying to find anything the hold onto unfortunately the only things available were the wall and his hair and she held onto both.

She was moaning, while trying to keep her balance, and her vision was going blurry, she didn't know how long it would be before she totally collapsed.

"Please, Dean" she moaned.

He got up off his knees, lefted her and carried her to the bed.

When he set her down on the side of the bed she started to undo his belt and pants.

When she was done she slid his pants and boxers down to the floor and he kicked them off and she speaded her legs she he could get acess to her entrence.

"Are you ready" said Dean.

She nodded.

And before she knew it he had already thrusted into her.

She moaned loadedly at how amazing he felt inside her.

The faster and harder he thrust he loader she screamed so he covered her mouth.

"Shhh...baby before we get kicked out" he groaned into her ear not that it helped much.

She was so close to her peck and so was he, they were both panting as if they wer not getting enough air, whispering none since words into each others ear.

Then she gripped the sheets as hard as she could threw he head back and climaxed hard and he after a few more thrust followed asuit.

They both layed there, the sweat from there bodys mixing, as his head lied in the crock of her neck, she could feel eveytime his chest rose and fell before he rolled off of her.

"WOW" she said still trying to catch her breathe.

"I couldn't have said any it better" said Dean pulling the cover up to there naked bodys.

She laughed.

"Goodnight, Dean"

"Goodnight" he said as her wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

But she knew she wasn't about to have a goodnight, because she would have to face her best friend tomorrow, who also happened to be Dean's girlfriend.

**WELL THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER I MIGHT BE LATE WITH ADDING NEW CHAPTERS AND STUFF SO I MIGHT NEED REMINDERS AND PLEASE REVIEW I READ AND RESPECT THEM ALL :)(and if you love either of those songs your totally awesome)**


	2. Marks and Bruise's

**For the first time ever i got a new chapter out on time yayaya :) please enjoy.**

She fluttered her eyes as her vision came into view, putting her hand infront of her face to block the sun that was beeming through the blinds.

as she took a look a round and thought she definitely wasn't in her hotel room.

She closed her eyes as she began to recall what happened last night and thats when she noticed the big heavy arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

She was more than surprised that he was still there, considering he looked like the kind of guy that would skip out on you in the morning.

She turned around to face him, so close that she could feel him breathing she couldn't help but run a hand through his hair and thats when he woke up.

"You couldn't wait five more minutes, could you" he said with a sleepy smirk on his face.

"Sorry" she said with a sheepish grin.

"How long have you been up" said Dean plopping his head up a little.

"Just a few minutes, why" asked Eve.

"No reason, I was just expecting you to leave as soon as you got the chance"

"Thats wired, because i thought you were" said Eve.

"Well yeah that has been a lable i've got over the past few years" said Dean.

"Dean"

"Yeah"

"I realize that were both adults and all but you also have a girlfriend who happens to be a really good friend of mine" said Eve while running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I knew that would end up being a problem" said Dean.

She giggled slightly.

"Not if you don't want it to be" said Eve suductively.

"Yeah that's true, but its not like i can just dump her out of nowhere" said Dean.

And thats when Eve got up and straddled his waist.

"I'm not asking you to do that" said Eve before placing a firery kiss on his lip then down his chest and lower as she began to disappear under the sheets.

His breathe cought in his thoat when she reached her desired destination.

"Oh god" he whispered as his eye shut closed.

When he opened his eyes a little he got a Glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

"OH GOD were late to raw" he said.

Eve immediately emerging from the covers as they both hurryed out of bed and into there cloths.

"I don't have a rental car" said Eve.

"You can just ride with me"

"Isn't she riding with you" said Eve.

"So"

"So? that would just make things even more awkward"

"Do you want to make it on time or what" said Dean.

**(ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER)**

They had made it about half way and now it was time to pick up his "girlfriend" and that gave Eve and unsettled feeling in her stomach considering what they had just done with each other.

She also was worried about how she was going to go on tonight, her whole body was sore from the extremely rough incounter, so what felt so amazing yesterday left bruise's and marks today and she definitely didn't want anyone seeing that(there would be a lot of question to answer if anyone did).

Her thoughts were raddled when the pick up truck came a bumpy stop.

"Were here" said Dean stepping out of the truck and going over to the other side opening her door.

"Thanks" she said as he helped her out the truck.

He smirked and they began walking towards the hotel.

When they were infront of the door were she had been staying Dean tured to her.

"She hasn't seen me in about two and a half weeks, so things might get crazy" he said.

She just gave him a reassurring smile and he knocked on the door.

The door opened and out of nowhere there was a loud scream as the women jumped into Deans arms hugging him and wrapping her legs around his waist leave no breathing room.

"I've missed you so much babe" she said unwrapping her legs but leaving her hands on his neck.

"I've missed you too" said Dean.

All Eve could think about was how good of a liar he was.

"All I could think about was having you in my..." said the women before being cut off by the sound of Eve clearing her throat(because she definately did not want to hear the rest of that sentance)

"Eve!" said the women wrapping her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see to Aj" said Eve trying to get air in her lungs.

"I'm sorry, I get a little carryed away when it comes to hugs, you of all people would know that" Aj said with a big smile on her face.

"I hate to interrupt you ladies reunion but were already late" said Dean.

"Speaking of that, what took you so long" said Aj.

"I had to help her out with a few things" said Dean gustering to Eve as he picked up Aj's luggage and started walking to the truck.

"You have no idea" Eve said under her breathe as they all got and the truck and pulled off.

**(AT MONDAY NIGHT RAW)**

When they finally made it, they all seperated into different locker rooms and while Eve was lacing her shoe's up the Bella twins approached her.

"Hey girly" said Nikki slghtly patting her back before both of them took a seat on either side of her.

"Hi guys" said Eve as she sat up straight.

"So who do you have a match with tonight" said brie.

"I think Alisa Foxx" said Eve.

"Well Alisa Foxx hasn't been Beaten in a week so if anybody can end that skreak it's you" said Nikki rubbing her hand over Eve knee for encouragement.

"Yeah, i'll try my best to wipe that smirk right off her face" said Eve as she began stretching.

"Girl what were you doing last night" said Nikki.

"Yeah, were did that come from?" asked Brie.

"What" said Eve.

"It kind of looks like carpet burn on your back" said Nikki out to touch it.

She winced at the feel of the cold hand on her sore back.

"You should get that checked out because it looks like you would be in some extreme pain if you fell on your back" said Brie.

"I'm fine, really" she said.

"I don't know, it's all over" said Nikki gentelly feeling the rough skin.

"And you have bruise" said Brie gustering to her inner-thigh and stomach.

"Are you sure you didn't get bit by anything" asked Nikki.

"Yeah i'm sure, i'm alright i promise" she said knowing exactly were or should she say who every bump bruise and scar came from and she couldn't say she didn't enjoy every second of it.

"Okay just tell us if something hurts or whatever and we'll be right there" said Brie.

Nikki nodding in agreement.

"I will, thank you guy" she said.

"No problem" they both said before hugging her and leaving to go get ready.

And they were right about one thing, everytime she fell on her back during the match she wanted to pass out it hurted so bad

**I so am going to try my hardest to stay commited to this story and i am writing(or typing whatever)new chapters to all of my storys and those should be out pretty soon so i hope you enjoyed this chapter please review i read and respect them all :)**


	3. behind closed doors

After Eve's match with alicia Foxx(Which she won) was over she went backstage all she wanted was a nice cold ice bath right now but unforturtunately Aj wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey Eve, nice match out there" said Aj standing a little to close to Eve.

"Thanks, it was harder to pin her then i thought" she said gustering to her hurt shoulder.

"Yeah but you still got the win, who knows, you might be facing the divas champ sometime soon" said Aj tapping the championship belt that was sitting so naturally on her shoulder.

"I plan on it" said Eve with a smirk on her face as she continued walking down the hall.

"Hey nice match, i actually thought you were going to get disqualified for using that chair" said Dean

"Well you know the trick is not getting cought"

"Yeah, but how do you not get cought using a chair" he said moving even closer to her.

"Well i guess distractions" she said with a smirk on her face as she backed into a corner.

And with a grin on his face he cornered her putting both of his hands on either side of the wall to support himself.

"Well you wanna know what my biggest distraction is" said Dean leaning in closer to her.

"I can take a hint" said Eve before quickly attacking his mouth with her own.

He swiftly slid his tongue in her mouth as they fought for dominance as Eve accidentally let a moan escape her mouth.

Eve opened her eyes for a second to check there surroundings and sure enough about ten feet away was roman reigns and seth rollins.

She quickly shoved him away at his surprise.

"What is wron..."he said before being cut off by the deep smooth sound of roman reigns voice.

"I'm just gonna go off of instinct here and say this is not a storyline" said roman with a smirk on his face.

"I think i agree, but the big question here is what happened to Aj" said Seth with a fake confused look on his face.

"Well i think as an adult in intitled to do what i want so buzz off" said Dean.

"Hey i think these are perfectlly legitimate questions" said Roman.

"Yeah, roman you know what another legitimate question is?" said Seth.

"I'm guessing why is he making out with Eve torres right in the middle of a hallway like a dope" said roman.

"Maybe because he can" said Eve not feeling quiet comfortable with this whole situation.

"Whoooo, we better look out roman this lions got quiet a bit" said Seth.

"Yeah, Dean should know that, his tongue must be hurting by now" said Roman as they both started laughing and walking back down the hallway.

"We've got a match in a few" said Seth as he walk pass him still laughing as roman gave Dean a smack on the back

They disappeared as they turned the corner.

"Those guys must be high or something" said Dean shaking his head.

"Yeah i think that would be the only explanation" said Eve running a hand through her hair.

"You know just because we were interupted doesn't mean we can't finish" said Dean with a smirk on his face as he began to breath heavily on her neck.

She closed her eyes throw her head back as she let out a moan.

"No, you have a match and we'd be in so much trouble if we got cought by someone important" said Eve not really wanting to but for the sake of there professional lives decided to do the smart thing.

"Your no fun" said Dean as he began to nip at her collar bone.

Her breathe cought in her throat which gave him more encouragement before being gentelly pushed off.

"I mean it" said Eve firmly.

"Okay Okay, fine have it your way" said Dean with a smirk on his face "But if you change your mind you know where to find me" he said placing a passionate kiss on her lips before walking down the hall in the direction of his teammates.

**During the shields match.**

The shield were going against evolution again tonight since they had started a feud with the other team.

Eve grabbed a chair and sat in front of the big screen T.V to watch the match and when the match was about to begin Aj pulled a seat up beside her.

Eve continued watching the match then Aj spoke.

"Doesn't he look so sexy in a white t-shirt" said Aj looking at Eve.

"Um i guess so" said Eve looking at the floor.

"Is there something wrong" said Aj.

"No, why would you think that"

"Because every time you talk to me you look down at the floor" she said.

She knew this would happen, with Aj being a close friend and all she would notice her nervous body language.

And as much as she wanted to get it off her chest she knew how much it would hurt Aj.

"Oh, well nothings wrong so it must be a habit" she said hoping Aj would believe it.

"It sounds like a secret" said Aj.

"What"

"Come on Eve i know you better than you know yourself and when you stare at the ground for long periods of time it means your hiding something, now who is he" said Aj with a huge smile on her face.

"He is nobody because i'm not hiding anything" said Eve trying to sound just as convincing as Dean did when he told a lie.

"Okay but i vow this day that i will find the lucky man you keep day dreaming about" she said.

"Don't hold your breathe" Eve whispered.

**After the match**

Eve went to go congraulate Dean on the win but it looked as through Aj had made it before her.

She had Dean in a passionate lip lock, and for some reason that set her on fire as she approached them she tryed to set her anger aside as she cleared her throat behind them and they quickly seperated.

"Oh Eve i was just congruating Dean on his win" said Aj.

"Well it not like he won the world heavy weight championship" said Eve as she walked pass them both.

**At a hotel**

Eve didn't have a rentel car so again she road along with them.

When they had made it to the hotel and checked in Eve was surprised that there was only one bedroom, but on the upside there was a kitchen and a living room with only one couch through.

"You girls take the room i got the couch" said Dean.

"No i can't throw you out your own hotel room, so i'll take the couch you and Aj take the room" said Eve.

After a few minutes of Deans protest Aj spoke up.

"You Dean it might be good for us to take the because we could" said Aj as she whisped the rest in his ear and a smirk can upon his face.

Eve rolled her eyes at that.

"Okay you can take the couch but keep the doors locked and tell me if you go somewhere" said Dean.

"Okay dad" said Eve as she began to prepared the couch for her to sleep on.

And Aj dragged Dean into the bedroom.

**Around 3:00am**

Eve could not go to sleep if her life depended on it.

It was pretty clear that Aj and Dean had sex two seconds after they shut the door which made her pretty upset and Aj wasn't exactly a quiet little mouse so ever time her screams got louder she'd turn up the T.V to block out the sound.

So now it was 3:00am and she was lying on the couch in her bra and panties watching ridiculousness.

She was surprise to see the bedroom door open and Dean walk out with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Well, it sounded like you guys had a lot of fun" said Eve still looking at the T.V screen.

"I don't know if i'd call it fun, in this relationship Aj is actually the one that doesn't last long" said Dean as he went in the kitchen and got a beer out the refrigerators.

"So you didn't enjoy it" said Eve.

"I never said that" said Dean as Eve threw a pillow his way.

"I don't know why but i just get so mad when she comes within five feet of you" said Eve sitting up on the couch.

"Well i guess thats just protective girlfriend mode, but the only problem is your not my girlfriend" said Dean as he sat beside her.

"I know, if you two were married i'd be the other woman" said Eve sadly.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better your much better then her in the bed" said Dean.

"So now i'm just a body" said Eve with a frown on her face.

"You know you really are one of the most under rated people i've ever met" said Dean "Your so much more than a pretty face and a banging body, you have personallity and thats something you don't find in a lot of people" he said as he placed his hand on her upper thigh.

She always melted when he did that.

"Thanks" she said with a big smile on her face and before she knew it his lips where on hers in a firm kiss.

She felt his tongue run over her bottem lip and willingly opened her mouth and the tongue's went to battle.

He slowly leaned her back until she was lying down on the couch.

She pulled away.

"I thought you'd be tired after Aj" she said.

"I can make time" said Dean before replacing his lips onto hers in a very sloppy kiss.

Eve looked down and noticed the very loosly tighed towel around his waist and quickly undid it.

And he did the same with her bra.

"So we don't have a lot of time for foreplay so we might as well get to the good stuff" said Dean, Eve nodded in agreement.

And with that he nearly tore her panties off and quickly slipped a finger inside of her to test her wetness.

"Well someones excited" said Dean.

"That happened before you even touched me" said Eve with a smirk ,which fed his masculine ego.

He looked her in the eyes as he lined himself up at her entry.

"Aj's a little sleeper so we have to be as quiet as humanly possible" said Dean.

"Yeah thats just what ever girl wants to her when there having sex" said Eve.

First he went slow sliding himself in side her she let out a small moan and as soon as he was completly inside her he picked up his pace.

"Oh God" is what she yelled in pleasure with her head thrown back as he went faster and faster and her pants and moans became louded and so did his.

And suddenly in attempts to flip them over they fell on the couch onto the floor with Eve now on top.

She moved her hips in slow circular motions then speed up her pace and they were soon moaning each others names as they panted.

She gasped as he matched her rhythm and she climaxed and collapsed onto his chest and he flipped them over again and with a few more thrust he felt his pleasure flow into her.

As both of there naked sweaty bodys laid out on the floor as there breathing started to regulate.

"I'm gonna be sore in the morning from sex with two women in one day" said Dean.

Eve playfully punched him on the arm and they both fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

**Arthor note:**

**Well there it is folks chapter whatever(i forgot what chapter this is and i'm to lazy to look and see).**

**And as for the last chapter i had someone ask me where the marks and crap came from on Eve and i thought okay i'll explain it to this person but then i got about 14pm's asking me the same question so her the answer.**

**So like have you ever had a like cheap ichy, rough blanket well i do and i decide to but it in the story because i hate that blanket and thats were the carpet burn stuff on Eve's back came from.**

**Any way i hope you enjoyed this chapter please review i read and respect them all and i hope you had a good day off(presidents day)**


	4. Cheaters always cheat

**I actually posted on time! i think the world is about to end :) hahaha here's chapter um.. i think 4, i don't know.**

**The next morning**

Eve laid sleeping on the floor until she heard Aj speaking.

"Um...Eve, what are you doing laying naked on the living room floor" said Aj.

That's when Eve notice two things, one she was naked(obviously), and two that Dean wasn't there anymore.

She quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch and covered as much of herself as she could.

"Sorry, it just got really hot out here" she said.

"It's alright i just hope Dean enjoyed that glimps he got of you when he left, because if he starred any longer then that i'd kill him" said Aj.

Eve just smiled.

"So today is our day off, what do you say we go and have some girl time" said Aj.

"Only if girl time consist of two hours of cardio, i'm still trying to work off christmas" said Eve as Aj laughed.

"Come on i'm pretty sure cutting out an hour of weight training for a day won't kill you" said Aj.

"What did you have in mind" said Eve wrapping a towel around herself.

"Well there's is and event tonight that vince is hoping everyone would make it to, and don't get me wrong i hate shopping just as much as you do but i have nothing to wear" said Aj.

"Same here" said Eve.

"So does that mean you'll come with me" said Aj.

"Sure"

"Yay" said Aj running back into the bedroom to get ready.

**After shopping**

After around an hour and fourty-five minutes in the mall they finally decided on something.

Eve got a short green summer dress because Aj said it matched her eyes perfectly.

And Aj decide on a red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees.

But Eve soon realized how much fun she was having with her best friends and the guilt was eating her alive.

She really loved Aj, she was like a sister to her and she never deserved for her boyfriend to cheat on her with her best friend and Eve knew that but yet she never could stop herself from doing it.

A few times durring the day she found herself trying to tell her, but every time she open her mouth the words refused to come out.

So no matter how much fun she had, this day was still pure torture.

And the ride home didn't make things any better because all Aj wanted to talk about was Dean and sex lives.

"So yeah he was so straight forward when he asked me out, i was actually a little surprised because i didn't know he liked me so i was like okay whaterver you know" said Aj.

"Yeah" said Eve slightly banging her head against the window on the passengers side.

"So when and who was the last person you did it with" said Aj.

Eve tryed to remember as fast as possible who was before Dean.

"Um...i don't remember i think it was zack ryder" said Eve.

"Wow you guys went the whole nine yards, i didn't know that" said Aj

"Yeah know your the only person that knows so please keep that information classified" said Eve.

"You want to keep it a secret but you tell it to the biggest blabber mouth in the company" said Aj.

Eve giggled as they pulled up to the hotel.

They got there bags and headed up to the room, and when they opened the door they saw Dean sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey babe" said Aj walking over to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, so what did you two do today" said Dean not really caring but knew she was begging for him to ask.

"We went to the mall and got some stuff for the event tonight and then got something to eat annd then came back here" said Aj.

"Well that sounds fun" said Dean still looking at the T.V.

"Hey and speaking of the event, i have to leave early so i can help with a few things" said Aj.

And that made Eve a little nervous because she knew she would be alone with Dean, and the way she was being eaten alive by he guilt today she didn't if she could take hiding it from Aj any longer.

"Ok, what time are you leaving" said Dean.

"Around 5:00" she said starring at the clock(it was 4:27pm).

"Well meet you there around 6:00" said Dean.

"It starts at 5:20" said Aj.

"Yeah well, we'll problable be running a little late" said Dean giving Eve a mischievous smirk.

"Okay" said Aj as she walked into the bedroom and close the door so she could start getting ready.

"Well, we'll have enough time" said Dean slowly moving closer.

"your a sex addict" said Eve smiling.

"You better believe it" said Dean as he attacked her neck.

"Actually, i'm gonna have to take a rain check" said Eve pulling out of his grip he had on her neck.

"What? why"

"Because...I'm not feeling well" Eve lied.

"Maybe you should stay in tonight" said Dean a little concerned.

"No, i'll be fine" said Eve sweetly.

"Ok, you should probably start getting ready" said Dean.

"Okay"

**At the event**

Aj had left early so Dean and Eve left in the pick-up truck.

The ride was silent and Eve found herself having second thoughts about there relationship because of how it would affect Aj, and she didn't want to lose her best friend.

"Hey you ok" said Dean starring at the road as her drove.

"Yeah i'm fine"

"You just seem a little lost in thought, whats on your mind" said Dean.

"Nothing that can't be delt with later" said Eve as they arrived to the event.

As they went in they both were worried about how Aj would react to them taking red carpet pictures together but they did it anyway.

"Hey you made it" voice's from behind them said.

It was the bella twins.

"You look great" said Brie.

"And i'm just completly invisable" said Dean.

"Hey Dean" they said hugging him on either side.

"Well you ladies have fun, i'm going to order me a drink" said Dean as he walked away.

"So you and him?" said Nikki

"NO, not in a million years" said Eve.

"I don't know Dean is pretty hot" said Brie.

Both of the girls starred at her in shock.

"What i'm married, not dead" said Brie as both girls broke into laughter.

"Sorry but no, and besides he's got a girlfriend anyway" said Eve.

"So your not dating anyone" said Nikki.

"No"

"Good because i got you a date with Randy Orton" said Nikki.

"What! why would you do that" said Eve.

"Because this is a couples event and your the one without a date and with him being newly divorced you know he doesn't have a date, so i figured why not do something nice for a chance and get my girl a man" said Nikki.

"But i don't even know him, know him" said Eve

"And thats why your going out on a date and not getting married and he's really sexy so just give him a chance" said Nikki.

She was right, Randy orton was more man then any women even knew what to do with.

"Brie please tell her to stop screwing with my love life" said Eve.

"I kind of agree with Nikki on this one you haven't been out on a date since the whole thing with zack ryder and god knows how long ago that was" said Brie.

"So you guy are seriously going to make me go out on a date with him" said Eve.

"Yep" they both said.

"Fine, but you have to stay with me through the whole thing" said Eve.

"Promise" said Brie.

"And there's your knight in shining armor now" said Nikki.

As Randy orton pulled up in his burnt orange hummer.

And when he stepped out he was wearing black semi-skinny jeans with black combat boots and a sheer white long sleave shirt with an army fete and silver dog tag on.

He was definatly stunning but Eve had heard that he was so full of him self that, that was the reason him and his wife got a divorce.

He slowly approached her and when he was within arms reach he held out his hand.

"I know we've probably met before but i just want to properly introduce my self, i'm Randy" he said.

she accept his hand shake.

"I'm Eve" she said.

"So i guess were supposed to be going into this event like we've known each other for two years and pretend to make a good conversation then when it's all over part our seperate ways" said Randy.

"Wow your a mind reader" said Eve.

"No, i'm just the person who's just as tired of people trying to set me up with a date as you" said Randy.

"Well we might as well get this over with, because the sooner were done here, the sooner we both can go home, order a phily chese steak sandwich, lay down and watch re-runs of saved by the bell" said Eve.

"Your the mind reader because thats exactly what i planned on doing tonight" said Randy as they both walked in the building.

**Well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it might have been boring but i just need this chapter so the next one would make since so please review good or bad i read and respect them all and also i would love to know if you like Randy Orton or Dean Ambrose better.**


End file.
